jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Diskussion:Darth Plagueis/Legends
Machtfähigkeit, um das Leben anderer zu beinflussen Hat sich die "Leute-vor-dem-Tod-retten"-Nummer eigendlich erhalten, oder ist die Fertigkeit mit Plagueis mitgestorben? -- :Also Plagueis hat diese Fertigkeit ja auf jeden Fall an Palpatine weitergegeben. Und ob dieser sie Vader vermittelt hat, weiß ich nicht, aber ich denke er oder Plagueis haben dafür gesorg, dass das Geheimniss nicht verlohren geht. Außerdem haben später bestimmt auch noch andere große Sith das Geheimniss entdeckt. --Anakin 18:29, 10. Apr 2007 (CEST) Okay, das habe ich mir gedacht. Aber lieber fragen, als bullshit zu verzapfen, meine ich. -- ::Also, im Roman zu Episode III hält Sidious Vader mit dieser Fähigkeit am Leben. Er findet ihn am Lava-ufer, geht zu Vader/Anakin und sagt ihm, er solle "am Leben" bleiben. Im Film läuft es genauso ab, aber ohne Dialog. -- :::Im Kompendium steht das Sidious Vader mit einem Medikit und einer Medikapsel am Leben hält. Boba 20:26, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Spezies Jetzt noch eine Frage: Wenn Plagueis in der Kategorie Muuns steht warum ist dann in der Info-Box nicht angegeben dass es der Spezies angehört? Boba 20:26, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Das mit den Muuns liegt daran das es erst offiziell bestätigt wurde. Doch dann wurde der Darth Plagueis-Roman abgesagt. Dadurch ist nun nicht klar ob das mit dem Muun tatsächlich stimmt. SkywalkerXL 20:31, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Achso na dann wird das hoffentlich bald mal gemacht. Boba 20:33, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Geklärt meinst du oder? Also es sieht nicht danach aus als würde der Roman erscheinen. Schade...bin ein großer Fan von James Lucano! ;-) SkywalkerXL 20:36, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) Geschichte mit Plagueis eine Lüge Lucas hat in einem Interview gesagt, dass die Geschichte mit Plagueis eine Lüge war, die Palpatine benutzt hat um Anakin auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Er meinte Darth Plagueis hätte es nie gegeben.--CmdThire 22:11, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Ne, das ist alles offizell glaube ich! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:15, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Hast du eine Quelle dafür, CmdThire? Ich kenne einige Quellen, die eindeutig besagen, dass Darth Plagueis der Meister von Palpatine war, z.B. wäre da Star Wars - Das offizielle Magazin Ausgabe 43, oder das Offizielle Souvenir-Magazin von Die Rache der Sith. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 22:17, 25. Mai 2007 (CEST) Bild Kann es sein, dass der Typ auf der Brücke Darth Nihilus ist? :Unterschreibe deine Beiträge bitte mit vier Tilden am Ende deines Beitrages (~~~~), sonst blickt hier bald keiner mehr durch! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 15:46, 27. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich habe jetzt mal ein besseres Bild für den Artikel gefunden. Ich füg es einfach mal ein. Gruß, Little Yoda 17:21, 30. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Ich habe ein Bild von Darth Plagueis gefunden, was aus dem Jedi vs. Sith: The Essential Guide to the Force stammt. Könnte ich das in die Box oben packen, wo noch das momentane drin ist? --Darth Regnat 18:02, 18. Nov. 2007 (CET) Zitat Hey Leute. Warum machen wir da eigentlich nicht das ganze Zitat rein? Dark Lord disku 05:48, 26. Aug 2007 (CEST) Darth Plagueis' Kindheit Vielleicht wäre ein Satz, wie "Über Darth Plagueis' Kindheit ist nichts Näheres bekannt." am Anfang der Biographie nicht schlecht. Aber bevor ich das hinsetze, wollte ich noch fragen, ob das überhaupt stimmt. Kann ja sein, dass Palpatine mal ein bisschen was von dem erzählt hat... Mfg--das Zamomin 20:34, 3. Dez. 2007 (CET) :Ich glaube, dass über die Kindheit Plagueis' in der Tat nichts bekannt ist. Ich glaube kaum, dass der neue Essential Guide auf die Kindheit von Plagueis eingeht. Aber ich habe das Buch nicht und kann es deshalb nicht abschließend beurteilen. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:34, 10. Dez. 2007 (CET) Für Anakin verantwortlich Ist es nicht ein bisschen unwahrscheinlich das Plageius für Anakins Geburt verantwortlich ist immerhin lebte er mehrere 100 Jahre früher. Außerdem hätte Plageius im keinerlei Eigenschaften wie Güte und Selbstlosigkeit gegeben. MFG. Obi freak 20:32, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) :Er lebte nicht 100 Jahre früher und das mit der Güte und Selbstlosigkeit war vielleicht ein unerwünschtes "Nebenprodukt".--Opi-Wann Knobi 20:43, 23. Mär. 2008 (CET) Stimmt das mit den 100 Jahren is Quatsch , danke für deine Antwort. MFG Obi freak 18:18, 24. Mär. 2008 (CET) ::Außerdem ist dies eine Eigenschaft der Erziehung, also wurde ihm quasi von Shmi auferlegt. Nebenbei ist diese Theorie eindeutig eine Vermutung und gehört nicht in die Jedipedia. --Darth Vader 01:29, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) Vielsagende Blicke Natürlich wirft Palpatine Anakin vielsagende Blicke zu. Er deutet damit an, dass Anakins Wunsch Padme vor dem Tod zu bewahren durch die Fähigkeit die dunkle Seite zu nutzen erfüllbar wird. Natürlich wurde Anakin NICHT von Plaggi gezeugt - völliger Nonsens. Ebensogut kann ich die These aufstellen Palpatine hat Hunger auf Pommes und wenn man genau hinsieht, kann man in seiner Pupille das Mc Donalds Zeichen sehen. Anakin (bzw. Darth Vader) ist der Auserwählte und bringt letztlich doch die Macht ins Gleichgewicht - siehe Episode VI. Da hat wohl einer die Macht gar nicht gecheckt. Anakin verfällt meiner Meinung nach der dunklen Seite nicht vollends, weil er dämlich wie ein pubertierender Mensch halt ist, im Grunde aus Liebe handelt. Deswegen kann Luke ihn doch auch überhaupt zurückholen. Vader hat nie die Tiefen der dunklen Macht vollends ergründen können. Das darf so in dem Artikel eigentlich nicht so stehen bleiben oder sollte wenigstens als spekulative Behauptung gekennzeichnet werden. -- Stimmt... dieser Satz am Ende ist ansich nichtssagend und gehört da nicht hin. -- Modgamers Anrufbeantworter 19:08, 28. Mai 2008 (CEST) Lüge In dem Artikel steht, dass Darth Plagueis mit der Macht Leute am Leben halten konnte. Das sagt ja Palpatine zu Anakin, aber er sagt auch, dass er es selbst kann, und später stellt sich heraus, dass Palpatine es gar nicht kann. Meint ihr nicht er hat da auch mit Plagueis gelogen, nur um Anakin auf seine Seite zu ziehen. Liebe Hrüße Frece 16:09, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Sind alles Vermutungen, deshalb bringt es garnichts darüber zu philosophieren. Sind eine Enzyklopädie und kein Diskussionsboard.--Darth Vader 16:14, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) Aber in der Diskussion kann man das doch fragen ^^. Danke für die Antwort. LG Frece 16:27, 9. Aug. 2008 (CEST) :Ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, wollte er sicherlich damit. Alles andere ist Spekulation. Eventuell kommt ja doch ein Buch über ihn heraus und deine Frage ist beantwortet. --Darth Vader 01:29, 10. Okt. 2008 (CEST) ::Ich fürchte Palpatine hat die ganze Sache nur behauptet, um Anakin auf seine Seite zu ködern. Selbst wenn Plagueis diese Fähigkeit hatte, hatte er sicher keine Zeit, sie weiterzugeben, bevor er im Schlaf ermordet wurde. Sidious sagt in Teil III selbst: Die Macht den Tod zu überwinden ist schwierig. Aber wenn wir zusammenarbeiten, werden wir das Geheimnis lüften. Außerdem ist es manchmal einfach besser einfach loszulassen. Vader selbst: Aber das ist kein Leben! Lukas sagte einmal die Sith können jahrhundertelang hässlich auf der Welt spuken, die Jedi dagegen ewig in der Macht schweben - im Jensseits von Star Wars.